


A Strange Man In A Good Mood

by Mayth



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is the doctor, Doctor Who Feels, Erik is Rose, Eventual Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, alternative univers - doctor who
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayth/pseuds/Mayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Charles è il Dottore ed Erik il suo companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Man In A Good Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta perché ho appena riguardato la seconda serie di Doctor Who e sto ancora piangendo per Ten e Rose. Piangerò sempre per Ten e Rose. E piangerò sempre anche per Charles ed Erik, perciò ecco. Sì, aspettatevi angst, ma anche un finale abbastanza happy.

 

 

 

 

[1]

«Sei speciale» gli aveva detto una volta sua madre, sistemandogli i ciuffi di capelli sbarazzini e piantandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Allora, Erik pensava che fosse qualcosa che tutte le mamme dicono. È il suo unico figlio, d’altronde, per forza di cose è speciale. Se ricorda bene dev’essere stato durante il suo tredicesimo compleanno, qualche mese prima che morisse, proprio come il marito. 

Erik non era nato in tempo per essere abbracciato da suo padre. Era un pensiero triste che lo aveva accompagnato per la gran parte della sua infanzia, surclassato successivamente dal dolore del vuoto quando anche sua madre se n’era andata. 

Per un periodo Erik aveva tentato di lasciarsi andare alla religione. Credere ad un Dio che ama e che dona seconde possibilità, che ha un piano più grande per ogni cosa. Non aveva funzionato molto bene – 

Non aveva funzionato per nulla. 

Ancora oggi non sa se crede o meno; di sicuro non pratica. Fa finta di pregare, qualche volta, e accende il menorah durante l’hanukkah, giusto perché sua madre sarebbe triste nel vedere che sta perdendo una parte essenziale della sua cultura. Tuttavia vive in un limbo di quotidianità. Si alza, fa colazione, va al lavoro e torna a casa. Niente amici, niente relazioni. È molto più facile quando non hai più nulla da perdere. 

Quando pensa a quanto sia _strana_ – per non dire sbagliata – la sua vita, si ripete che lui è speciale. Qualche volta, se si concentra abbastanza, riesce ancora a sentire la voce di sua madre che glielo sussurra. Quando accade, durante la notte è sempre tormentato dagli incubi. 

Per questo, circa vent’anni dopo quel tredicesimo compleanno, resta in silenzio quando un uomo che indossa un cardigan e sta bevendo dal _suo_ cartone del latte nella _sua_ cucina – affiancato da una strana cabina blu - gli dice, «Sei speciale». E dice anche, «Ti piacerebbe essere il mio companion?». 

Che cosa sia un companion, Erik non lo sa. Come ci sia entrata una cabina telefonica nella sua fottutissima cucina è un mistero ancora più grande, soprattutto perché abita al _fottutissimo_ quinto piano. 

Erik non è bravo a gestire rabbia ed esasperazione. 

«Oh no, amico mio» sorride l’uomo, sventolando una mano. Il suo accento prettamente inglese risuona nella stanza, «questo è un TARDIS, uh, una navicella spaziale». E se quello non è un sogno, Erik è finalmente giunto al punto di rottura della sua mente, qualche neurone non funziona più, o forse è caduto dal letto e ha picchiato la testa. 

«Chi sei?» chiede, infine, perché la curiosità batte lo sconforto di star parlando con un possibile serial killer che utilizza cabine telefoniche volanti. O qualcosa del genere. 

«Il Dottore». C’è una serietà tale nel modo in cui lo dice a cui Erik non può ribattere. Come se fosse normale rispondere così, e continuare a sorridere. 

«Il Dottore chi?». L’uomo lo guarda dritto negli occhi e inclina il capo, rimettendo a posto il latte e appoggiando una mano sull’anta del frigorifero per chiuderlo. Erik ha il sospetto che gliene abbia lasciato poco, di latte. Ad ogni modo, non c’è risposta. 

«Penso che tu sia molto annoiato della tua vita… uh» 

«Erik». L’altro annuisce. La constatazione gli dà abbastanza fastidio, soprattutto perché è vera e non ha idea di come faccia a saperlo _il Dottore._ Gli sfugge una risata al pensiero di quel nome, se il tizio davanti a lui se ne è accorto, però, fa finta di nulla. 

«Ci sono pianeti e galassie, passate e future, potresti vederle tutte, se solo viaggiassi con me». La sua spiegazione è abbastanza vaga. Erik pensa che sia pazzo, lo deve essere, eppure- 

Eppure lo ascolta, perché c’è qualcosa nel _Dottore._ «Non sei solo, Erik. Non sei solo. Vieni con me, cosa perderesti?» indica la porta della cabina blu. 

«Ci diamo già del tu?» lo schernisce, tuttavia gli ci vogliono solo pochi secondi per decidere di seguire l’uomo – o quel che sia – dentro il TARDIS, entrare di corsa e chiudersi tutto alle spalle. 

Saint-John Perse diceva, _s’en_ _aller! s’en aller! __Parole du prodigue. _E il dottore chiede, «Da dove vuoi incominciare?» 

[2]

Erik vuole sapere tutto del Dottore, soprattutto perché il Dottore asserisce di sapere tutto su di lui, o su ogni cosa in generale – o sta viaggiando per quello. Di certo non pecca di arroganza. 

«È una storia troppo lunga» risponde quando Erik pretende. «C’era una guerra e- e nulla di cui è bello chiacchierare» 

«Perché io?» allora chiede. «Perché non l’adolescente pieno di brufoli dell’appartamento sottostante» 

«E che divertimento ci sarebbe stato?» ride il Dottore, «No, Erik, si chiama caso e questa volta ha girato per il verso giusto» 

[3]

Sono su una navicella spaziale a guardare la terra scoppiare. Manca meno di un’ora ed Erik è fermo di fronte alle vetrate ad osservarla. Quella è casa sua. È il suolo su cui è nato ed ha condiviso ricordi ed ha amato – e perso e sofferto. Ora guarda quel pianeta lontano anni luce e non prova niente, forse un po’ di malinconia, ma è la stessa che proverebbe se perdesse la sua giacca in pelle preferita. 

Non c’è mai stato niente per lui lì, in nessun caso. 

«Mi dispiace» gli si avvicina il Dottore, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendo per confortare. Erik non capisce come abbia fatto il Dottore a entrare nella sua vita così in fretta e prenderne le redini. Talvolta si sveglia e poco prima di allungare un passo sul suolo di un pianeta nuovo viene colto dal panico. Dura un’istante e con altrettanta velocità scompare. Ma c’era, e lo avvisava. _Perché tutti ti abbandonano_ , anche quelli che promettono di farti vedere un futuro splendente. Ciononostante, è troppo vigliacco per chiedere di tornare indietro – e poi, indietro dove? 

«Credi nel destino?» dice, per rompere il silenzio. Gira il capo, incontrando gli occhi blu dell’amico. «Forse era destino» 

«Che creature stupende gli esseri umani» mormora fra sé e sé il Dottore. 

Un’ora dopo la terra esplode, ed è uno spettacolo meraviglioso. 

[4]

Viaggiare risulta un po’ complicato nell’ultimo periodo. Sbagliano destinazione ogni volta, e ogni volta rischiano di morire per le più disparate ragioni. Il Dottore non pare essere uno bravo con la violenza, lui usa perlopiù il cervello e quel _coso_ che chiama cacciavite sonico - «È molto utile per aprire le porte!» -, quindi è Erik il componente del gruppo che fa a pugni con gli alieni e, di conseguenza, si prende altrettante botte. 

Questa volta sono su un pianeta deserto, o così sembra, perché all’orizzonte Erik riesce a vedere un ammasso di esseri neri che marcia a grande velocità nella loro direzione. Non è confortante. 

«Hai mai sentito parlare di scarabei carnivori?» dice il Dottore, guardando preoccupato il terreno tremante. «Li ho già incontrati diverse volte, non sono piacevoli, te lo assicuro». Così finiscono per correre fino a non avere più fiato - « _Si può sapere perché il TARDIS si parcheggia sempre così lontano?_ » -, e il giorno dopo sventano un attacco alieno contro Londra; poi quella strana epidemia in cui ogni oggetto plastico vuole uccidere l’umanità, e cose del genere. 

È tutto fuorché confortante vivere in quel modo, ma Erik non si è mai sentito così vivo prima d’ora _._

__

__

[5]

Una donna capita sulla loro strada un giorno, con questo sorriso colto e un’elasticità alla presenza del Dottore che appare quasi impossibile. Se c’è una conversazione fra lei ed il Dottore, Erik non ne è al corrente, e la volta dopo lei sta viaggiando con loro nel TARDIS, «In memoria dei vecchi tempi» dice il Dottore. 

È una vecchia companion e si chiama Moira. Erik la trova insopportabile per una moltitudine di motivi, primo fra tutti il suo carattere spiccato, quasi volesse sempre sottolineare quanto sia importante il suo ruolo nella CIA. Non vanno d’accordo. Erik si limita a dirle qualche parola di circostanza, perché obbligato e perché il Dottore lo fulmina con lo sguardo; lei, invece, lo osserva con trattenuta rabbia e gelosia, e talvolta un rassegnato sorriso. 

Finiscono su un pianeta con cinque lune e una lunga distesa di terreno verdastro. Come fa sempre, il Dottore esclama, «Meraviglioso» e al suo fianco Moira ride e gli sfiora una mano sul suo braccio. Ad un certo punto il Dottore si scusa per andare a combinare qualcosa delle sue, qualcosa che da lì a qualche minuto li metterà tutti in pericolo di vita – ma è inutile tentare di fermarlo. Senza che quasi se ne accorga, Moira approccia Erik su un masso enorme e gli sorride. 

«È come un buco nero che ti risucchia, vero?» gli chiede, un bagliore lontano negli occhi le illumina tutto il volto. «Abbiamo vissuto tante avventure, io e lui» 

«Perché te ne sei andata, allora?» dice, rauco, per poi aggiungere con malizia, «o forse è stato lui a lasciarti indietro?». Moira lo perfora con gli occhi, e sebbene fosse suo diritto mandarlo al diavolo, con molta diplomazia sorvola il tutto. 

«È stata una mia decisione» sospira, sistemando una ciocca di capelli bruni ricadutagli davanti agli occhi. «Il Dottore può diventare _difficile_ … col tempo» 

«Una decisione stupida, lui -»

«Lo so. Ci conosciamo da molto tempo, io e lui. Ma un giorno capirai, Erik Lehnsherr, che chi viaggia col Dottore prima o poi si fa male, inevitabilmente».

[6]

Moira la lasciano a New York, con sua enorme gioia, e ripartono immediatamente per un altro viaggio. E un altro viaggio ancora. Verso il nulla ed il tutto. 

«Non ti fermi mai» gli domanda un giorno Erik, mentre sistema le coordinate per la loro prossima avventura. «Non hai mai voglia di costruire una casa su un pianeta pacifico e smetterla di volare qua e là in cerca di _non sai che cosa?_ » 

«E perdermi tutto questo?» risponde il Dottore, aprendo le porte del TARDIS e mostrandogli lo spazio infinito. Erik non ha nulla su cui obiettare. «E poi ho te, non sono più solo» sorride, e con molta semplicità Erik pensa di volerlo baciare. È da un po’ che vorrebbe baciarlo. 

Quando atterrano non cercano gli indigeni, non vanno ad esplorare la civiltà che ha vissuto su quella terra, semplicemente si guardano intorno e assaggiano secondo dopo secondo la bellezza di essere lì, uno al fianco dell’altro. 

«Per quanto tempo resterai?» chiede il Dottore. I suoi grandi occhi blu sono illuminati da due soli. 

«Per sempre» 

[7]

Scoprono di avere in comune una passione per gli scacchi. Che cosa stupida, di per sé. Il pensiero lo fa ridere, ma non può dire di non trovare piacevole le lunghe sere che passano a giocare. Erik scopre anche che il Dottore ama i dolci, e l’alcool costoso e il thè. Il thè è qualcosa di cui non può fare a meno. 

«Nettare degli dei» chiarifica ogni qualvolta si fermano sulla terra, non importa che anno, e lo obbliga ad entrare in un bar o a casa di qualcuno per una tazza di thè. 

Una volta approdano in Utah nel periodo natalizio. Erik è ebreo, quindi non ha nulla a che fare con tutte quelle decorazioni e quello spirito cristiano, però è anche il periodo dell’hanukkah, quindi non si sente in colpa quando acquista un bollitore portatile e qualche pregiata scatola da thè per il Dottore. In vita sua non ha mai dovuto fare un regalo a qualcuno. Quand’era piccolo non aveva la coscienza e i soldi per farne qualcuno a sua madre e una volta adulto non aveva semplicemente nessuno. 

Prova a consegnarlo diverse volte, però si sente un po’ stupido, poi non è il momento esatto, poi capisce che se al Dottore non piacesse, lui farebbe una figura orribile. Eventualmente glielo dà, perché se non lo fa impazzirebbe. 

« _Erik -»_

__

«Buon Natale o buon Hanukkah o buon qualsiasi cosa festeggino gli alieni durante questo periodo dell’anno», e con sua sorpresa, una lacrima riga la guancia del Dottore. Erik non ha la più pallida idea di come reagire. Si aspettava un _grazie, amico mio_ o una pacca sulla spalla e una lunga risata. Di certo non lacrime! Che cosa dovrebbe fare, che cosa dovrebbe dire – 

Ma non c’è nulla che possa dire, perché il secondo dopo le braccia del Dottore sono intorno al suo collo, il suo corpo caldo schiacciato contro quello di Erik, e quello è il miglior Natale-Hanukkah della sua vita. 

[8]

Erik ha le braccia incrociate sul petto, un’espressione stoica e le labbra tirate. Pensa che ormai viaggia col Dottore da molto tempo, perciò dovrebbe essersi abituato alle sue stravaganze, eppure ogni volta è come la prima volta. Il Dottore si sistema quella strana camicia rosa intorno ai fianchi e si gira, sorridendogli. 

«Allora?» chiede, aprendo le braccia e compiendo una lenta giravolta per mostrare quei ridicoli vestiti – camicia rosa aperta, canottiera giallastra e pantaloni a zampa d’elefante. 

Erik è sempre troppo sincero, fino a rasentare l’insopportabile, per poter dire qualcosa di carino. 

«Questo _outfit_ va di moda negli anni ’70, lo trovo molto carino» 

«E io ridicolo. Perché non torni ad indossare tweed o cardigan? Mi ero abituato al vecchio stile da professore». Il Dottore gira gli occhi al cielo e lo indica con un dito. 

«Foulard intorno al collo, Erik, davvero?» 

«Cosa?» protesta Erik, stizzito. « _Questo_ va di moda» 

«Oh per l’amor del cielo!» 

Alla fine sventano un attacco spaziale alieno su New York vestiti così. Qualcuno li guarda male, la maggior parte pensa che il Dottore sia un ubriacone, ma la cosa lo fa più ridere che altro. Quando tornano nel TARDIS e si guardano, senza dire nulla, entrambi scoppiano a ridere, e continuano finché è difficile respirare. 

[9]

La prima volta che lo aveva visto – visto davvero; non semplicemente l’involucro che presenta a tutti, ma anche quel suo umorismo tipicamente inglese, il sorriso che fa quando Erik si sporge e gli tocca un ginocchio, il calore che brucia nei suoi occhi quando i loro sguardi s’incontrano – l’aveva fatto attraverso gli occhi di un uomo differente. Non era più Erik Lehnsherr, l’uomo solo, dalle battute cattive e il sorriso da squalo, ma era Erik Lehnsherr, companion del Dottore, viaggiatore nel tempo e un uomo inevitabilmente e irrimediabilmente innamorato. 

Non sa come, non sa esattamente quando, era successo in un secondo o forse durante tutto l’anno trascorso insieme. I loro occhi erano più luminosi. Le loro menti più veloci. Talvolta potevano spendere più di settantadue ore a parlare senza mai fermarsi, semplicemente raccontando le loro idee sull’universo e tutte le _possibilità_. 

«Descrivimi» esige il Dottore, un giorno in cui sono sdraiati nel TARDIS a pensare. 

«Uno strano uomo di buon umore» risponde Erik, dopodiché ripete la domanda e attende. Il Dottore gira il volto nella sua direzione, c’è l’ombra di un sorriso che gli decora il viso, allunga un braccio e apre una mano, chiedendo ad Erik di stringergliela. Quando Erik lo fa, il Dottore s’illumina e dice, «Sei il _mio_ companion». 

Quello è tutto ciò che Erik deve sentire per essere felice. 

[10]

Tutto ha una fine. Erik lo aveva imparato fin dal primo momento in cui era venuto al mondo. La vita ha fine, la felicità, l’amicizia. Il tempo che puoi avere con le persone che ami. 

Mentre guarda le onde del mare infrangersi contro la spiaggia, il vento soffiare sulle rocce sporgenti e il profilo lontano della Norvegia risplendere sotto i raggi caldi del sole, pensa che non sia giusto. Lui e il Dottore non dovrebbero essere separati; non dovrebbe vedere la sua immagine comparire su quella spiaggia, sapendo che è solo una proiezione resa possibile dal TARDIS. Il Dottore sorride sempre quando è con Erik, anche questa volta sorride, ma è triste. Non hanno nulla da dire, nel momento in cui dovrebbero dirsi tutto. Il Dottore ha sempre parlato tanto, di tutto. Di come avrebbe portato Erik su nuovi pianeti, delle avventure che avevano già vissuto, di cose che non erano ancora successe ma sperava succedessero. Parlava di altre persone, qualche volta, di eventi passati, di una guerra – _la guerra_ -, dei  Dalek, quando capitava. Di cose morte, sempre perse. 

Chissà se anche Erik sarà una storia. Se col tempo il Dottore troverà il coraggio di raccontare di loro, dei loro sogni sussurrati la notte, di quei tocchi segreti condivisi fra uno sguardo e l’altro. Fa male sapere che di un’eternità sperata ora ha solo cinque corti e indispensabili minuti. _Cinque minuti._ Ha viaggiato fino in Norvegia per quei cinque minuti. Sembra una beffa. Lo fa arrabbiare. 

Il Dottore dice, «C’è ancora una piccola crepa nell’universo e sta per chiudersi. Ci vuole un mare di energia per questa proiezione, sono vicino ad una super nova. Erik Lehnsherr, sto bruciando un sole solo per dirti addio». 

Erik vorrebbe gridare, forse ridere perché bruciare un sole per dire addio è una cosa che solo il _suo_ Dottore farebbe. Invece lascia che le lacrime scendano sul suo viso. Non si chiede più perché il Dottore non parlasse mai di sé, della sua fuga – dell’angoscia e la paura che deve aver provato, la solitudine di qualcuno che viaggia per anni ed anni salvando mondi e universi. Sempre da solo. Perché sa che basta uno sguardo, affinché Erik capisca. Per quanto si parlassero, i loro silenzi erano quel che dicevano di più. 

Anche adesso. Ci sono elenchi di frasi che avrebbero senso, ma Erik ha due parole da dover dire, prima d’ora le aveva tenute nascoste nel petto, evidenti com’erano, e cinque minuti, forse meno. Sempre meno. 

Glielo dice, che lo ama. Lo amerà per sempre, probabilmente. Anche in quel mondo dove sua madre e suo padre non sono morti. Dove una porta verrà chiusa e mai più aperta. 

Erik vede le stesse parole sulle labbra del Dottore. Sono lì, reali e dolorose, l’unica verità che avrebbe voluto sentire. Eppure muoiono anch’esse. Perché tutto ha una fine. 

«Erik Lehnsherr, io-» 

[0]

Sta affogando. L’acqua sulla sua testa si muove con forza ed è troppo concentrato su tutto ciò che ha perso e che ancora perderà per muovere le braccia e nuotare in superficie. Sta affogando, e comunque non gli importa più di quel tanto. 

Non finché due forti braccia gli stringono il petto e lo riportano a respirare. Non finché non vede riemergere _quel_ viso fra le onde. Per un attimo pensa che sia lui, oh quanto gli fa male la speranza. Ma l’uomo è differente, un po’ più serio, un po’ più dolce. Non è il suo Dottore, sebbene abbia la sua faccia. 

«Chi sei?» urla.

Vengono riportati sulla nave, una coperta gli avvolge le spalle e la Moira MacTaggert di quell’universo gli sorride prima di uscire dalla stanza e far entrare dietro di lei l’uomo con la faccia del Dottore. Si siedono sulla stessa brandina, in silenzio. Dopodiché l’uomo allunga una mano e dice, «Charles Xavier».

È uno strano uomo, Charles. Quel tipo di uomo che si lancia nell’oceano aperto per salvare uno sconosciuto che sta per morire. Quel tipo di uomo che gli offre un lavoro nella sua scuola, no, quel tipo di uomo che inconsapevolmente gli offre un nuovo senso di vita. 


End file.
